


21 and Retired

by janusrome



Series: Next of Kin [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fix-It, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>戰爭結束了，Chuck奇蹟似生還，但戰後的世界卻和他期盼的美好景象不大一樣。（字數：約21,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 and Retired

 

他醒來的時候戰爭已經結束了。

一個沒有怪獸、沒有戰爭的世界，是他們多年來奮戰的目標。在他的想像之中，終點應是無比美好的——不會再有巨大的怪獸從海底冒出，不會再有警報聲響起，不會再有軍人或平民死於怪獸攻擊，一切都會回到他童年記憶裡的模樣，也就是老爸那一輩的人常說的，這個世界原本的樣貌。

但實際上，戰後的「美好」世界，只讓他感到茫然若失。

Chuck奇蹟似生還於 _Striker Eureka_ 的自殺攻擊。

原本大家已認定 _Striker_ 的兩位駕駛皆葬身於核子彈頭爆炸，直到當天稍晚，LOCCENT的監視螢幕上出現了一個被彈出的逃生艙訊號。

_Striker Eureka_ 的逃生艙， **沒有生命徵象。**

究竟是裡面的Jaeger駕駛沒能在爆炸中存活？還是爆炸導致偵測器故障以致於無法測得生命徵象？他們一無所知，只能盡速派出直升機，在距離馬里亞納海溝數浬外的海域，發現漂浮在疑似 _Striker_ 殘骸與怪獸遺骸之間的逃生艙。救難隊員打撈起逃生艙，運回基地後才在隔離室裡開啟有輻射防護罩設計的艙體。

他們發現Chuck昏迷不醒，但還活著，於是他們立刻把倖存的駕駛送進醫務室——至少，這是Chuck醒來之後，他們告訴他的事發經過。

他們還說，PPDC的元帥一聽到這個消息，立刻趕到隔離病房，在場的醫護人員都看到硬漢Hercules Hansen眼眶泛紅，激動得彎下腰親吻兒子的額頭。

……嗄？他竟然因為昏迷而錯過老爸親他？可惡！……嗯，有監視器錄到病房的影像嗎？好像沒有。唉，真可惜。

生還歸來依然令Chuck感到不太真實。

出發的時候，他已經有了赴死的覺悟，而他在聽到Pentecost說他們能做的只有「為女士開路」，他就瞭解到這是他生命的終點。在他們引爆彈頭之前，他想到死亡、想到他說過他打算回去因為他喜歡自己的生命、想到Max、想到駕駛 _Gipsy Danger_ 的Mako、想到Herc、想到責任和任務。

他不後悔，一點也不。如果他們和 _Striker_ 的犧牲能夠替 _Gipsy_ 爭取到完成任務的唯一機會，那麼他不會猶豫。

但Pentecost在最後一刻把Chuck塞進逃生艙，還對他說，這才是你最後的奮戰。誰都無法保證那個逃生艙能夠保護他逃過核子彈頭爆炸或史上首見的第五量級怪獸，可是Pentecost堅持道，他應該賭這個機會。

起初Chuck抗拒，認為這是臨陣脫逃，不是一個有榮譽的軍人該有的舉動；然而Pentecost瞪著Chuck，告訴他說：「這不只是為了你自己，也是為了你父親。」

當時兩位駕駛的精神連結還沒斷，Chuck得知Pentecost沒有說出口的想法，因此他點了點頭，做出決定：為了老爸，他會再試最後一次。

結果證明那個決定保住了他的命。

Chuck的傷勢不算太嚴重，輕微腦震盪、肋骨骨折、腹部內出血，被送進醫務室接受治療後他的身體就開始復原，比較令人擔心的只有緊急逃生之前強制中斷精神握結的非標準作業程序，似乎對Chuck的腦神經造成損傷，導致他昏迷不醒。幸好，在獲救兩天之後，Chuck就醒了過來。

然後他們告訴他戰爭結束了。他躺在病床上的那幾天恰好錯過了最熱烈的慶祝，現在基地裡的歡慶氣氛已逐漸冷卻，因為他們漸漸瞭解到戰爭結束對他們的職業生涯帶來什麼影響。

Herc來到醫務室探望他。Chuck看著一步一步走向病床的老爸，暗暗希望Herc能夠在他意識清醒的時候再親他一次，不論老爸的嘴唇落在他的額頭或是臉頰，他都會很開心——可惜他的希望落了空，Herc只朝他點了點頭，然後坐進病床旁邊擺的一張椅子，問Chuck今天感覺怎麼樣，還說他已經從醫生那裡得知Chuck的情況非常樂觀，再過幾天就能離開病房等等。Herc還說，Max很想念他，可是醫護人員不准鬥牛犬跟進病房，所以Chuck只得等到離開醫務室才能夠和Max相聚。

過去他們父子不常交談，縱使他在鬼門關前走了一遭，現在心頭還是亂糟糟的，Chuck仍然不覺得他有滿肚子的話想要對Herc傾訴。更何況，他認為在道別的時候，Herc和他都已經把話說得非常清楚了——就算那時他們實際說出口的字句不算多，但至少雙方都能瞭解彼此的心意。

Chuck抓起Herc的左手，緊緊握住。 _真的很高興能夠再看到你，Dad。_ 「你的手怎麼樣？」他問，瞥了一眼Herc仍吊在胸前的右臂。

「還好。」Herc回答。說話的同時，他的左手用力回握。

乾燥、粗糙、又溫暖的掌心。

回想起來，由於近年Chuck經常刻意避免他和Herc的身體觸碰，所以他不記得上一次他們手握著手是哪一年的往事。嗯，雖說在這個時間點閃過某些念頭很煞風景，但Chuck垂下眼看著Herc的手，一面想著，如果那乾燥粗糙又溫暖的手掌能放在他身上別處，感覺應該很不錯……

「喂，小子。」Herc輕聲喝斥。

Chuck抬起頭，看到Herc臉上浮現又好氣又好笑的神情。

咦？難不成老爸猜到他的幻想了？莫非這也是Drift的「後遺症」嗎？

Chuck忍不住微笑。然後他感到疲倦，所以他閉上雙眼。

真希望快點復原、快點離開病房、快點看到Max、快點有機會和Herc私下相處。

直到Chuck迷迷糊糊睡著，他都沒有鬆開手，也沒有感覺到Herc把手抽走。

當Mako來到醫務室探望Chuck的時候，他已經能夠在病床上坐起身了。

Mako身上沒有明顯外傷，而且她看起來很有精神。Chuck想道，如果Pentecost看到他勇敢的女孩此刻的模樣，他一定會欣慰不已吧？

他們聊了幾分鐘，Mako告訴他基地的現況，這幾天來Herc、Tendo和她一直忙著開會討論各種瑣碎的事務，由於PPDC今後的任務是負責監視突破點附近海域的活動跡象，轉型為研究怪獸科學的機構，不再是策劃軍事行動的單位，人事大改組勢在必行，但細則目前仍在密切商討之中。

等到他們把想到能說的話都講完了之後，Mako躊躇地望著Chuck，數度欲言又止，看似拿不定主意到底該不該講某些話。

Chuck猜想她可能想問Pentecost的事，畢竟他是最後一位和Pentecost元帥搭檔的Jaeger駕駛，而Pentecost向她道別的時候，他和Chuck正仍在Drift裡……

Chuck不確定Mako希望能從他這裡聽到什麼，也不確定自己應該對她說什麼，所以他照實說道：「Pentecost……呃……他真心相信妳能成功達成任務，好吧，『你們』，妳、 _Gipsy_ 、還有Raleigh。儘管他擔心復仇的意念會把妳扯進傷痛的深淵，但他從不懷疑妳的勇氣和決心。妳是他的希望、他僅存的家人、也是他唯一的精神寄託。」

……喔，這可真是太好了，他害Mako掉眼淚了。

香港遇襲的那晚， _Gipsy Danger_ 斬殺Otachi之後，從高空墜落的三分鐘，是Pentecost生命裡最漫長的三分鐘。他拿著望遠鏡牢牢盯著下墜的機甲，身為指揮官的他表面上雖然激動但仍能不失鎮靜下達指令，可是他心底卻嚇得半死。 _Gipsy Danger_ 重重摔回地面，揚起的厚厚塵埃連探照燈強光都穿不透，他緊抓著望遠鏡，傾盆大雨模糊了他的視線但他完全沒想到他大可伸手抹去雨水，而只是猛眨著眼想把雨水逼出眼窩。當 _Gipsy_ 搖搖晃晃從瓦礫堆站起來的那一刻，他沒有像其他工作人員高聲歡呼，但他確實鬆了一大口氣，感到如釋重負不是因為他們保住了剩下的第二臺機甲，而是因為Mako平安回來了。

就是因為Pentecost差一點眼睜睜看著自己的女兒送命，所以他不希望老戰友眼睜睜看著兒子喪命，因此他在最後一刻把Chuck送進逃生艙，彈出 _Striker_ 。

接下來的幾天，Herc每天都會來到醫務室看他，但停留的時間都不長。Chuck猜想老爸大概很忙。Tendo也來病房探望過他，而Mako第二次探視的時候把Raleigh也帶來了。現在Chuck已經不覺得Raleigh的存在礙眼了，他瞭解到Pentecost堅持要把那個過氣的傢伙找回來的原因，在於Raleigh擁有就算搭檔倒下、只剩他一個人也要拼命完成任務的頑強衝勁。（當然，另一個原因則是過去數年間Mark-3的駕駛全數隨著他們的機甲轟轟烈烈陣亡，至今尚存的只有這位五年前離開戰場跑去當個建築工人的前任駕駛。）

在那個星期結束之前，Chuck獲准離開醫務室。

Max熱烈歡迎他的方式就是流得他滿身口水，即便胸膛的繃帶被口水滴得溼答答一片，Chuck仍沒有放開他的愛犬。

Chuck發現這已不再是他熟悉的碎頂基地了—— _Striker Eureka_ 不在基地，他根本沒有工作崗位可以回去。

失去了Jaeger，突然之間Chuck不曉得自己可以做什麼。

和他的處境完全相反，Herc非常忙碌。數不清的會議、簡報、以及公開談話，Herc不再穿著便服和技術人員一起共事，而是穿起了自從他們自稱為「反抗軍」後再也沒碰過的軍服，他甚至還把鬍子刮得一乾二淨，差點讓人認不出來。

俄國政府和中國政府決定打撈沉在維多利亞港外的 _Cherno Alpha_ 和 _Crimson Typhoon_ ，預計建立紀念館展示他們的戰爭英雄。打撈作業進行的那幾天，Chuck、Raleigh還有Tendo都在碎頂基地裡，看著直升機和機具把上岸的機甲殘骸運送到原本停放Jaeger的廣場。嚴重毀損的機甲讓他想起昔日的戰友以及他們一起作戰的歲月，存活看到和平降臨的他為此感傷不已，不禁懷念起那些出生入死的日子。

然而，可笑的是，打撈Jaeger的決定竟然衍生出Chuck想都沒想過的爭議——由於缺口已經關閉，怪獸戰爭劃下句點，Jaeger計畫永久終止，所有的Jaeger科技皆列為最高機密。Jaeger的研究成果到底歸誰所有？凡是出資的政府都可以分一杯羹嗎？又有誰能保證這種武器未來不會被濫用在人類與人類的戰爭裡？

戰爭結束後，原本被棄置在城市廢墟或被遺忘在海底的Jaeger都引起了關注，當初斥資打造機甲的各國政府不論是否已打定主意要興建戰爭紀念館，都希望能收回他們的「財產」，但非環太平洋國家的政府代表則高聲質疑這項舉動的動機說穿了就是想要獲取Jaeger的機密。

沒錯，Jaeger是巨大的戰鬥機甲、火力強大的戰爭機器、人類打造的機械怪獸；但Jaeger絕非只是毀滅性武器，而是各國政府拋下偏見合作的產物，全世界人類團結對抗怪獸的象徵。只不過，戰爭一結束，各國領袖們好像都忘了人類打造Jaeger的初衷。

Pentecost孤注一擲的行動拯救了整個世界，但一開始的狂歡結束之後，譴責PPDC的聲音紛紛冒出。多國代表指責Pentecost「抗命」，無視上級的明確命令，擅自行動，疑似透過怪獸屍體的黑市交易籌措資金，還藉由走私等非法管道取得核子武器。

Raleigh和Mako是英雄，沒有人可以否定這個事實，但PPDC面對的指責和質疑並未因此而減少——而現在，那些指斥的聲音，全都由現任指揮官Herc承擔。

近幾年，當全世界的人都已經消極接受人類戰敗的現實，甚至打算放棄太平洋，只有Pentecost帶領PPDC堅持戰鬥到最後一刻；可是在他犧牲了一切之後，他得到的卻是這種狗屁倒灶？

哼，那些無視生命牆計畫徹底失敗、鎮壓市民抗爭暴動、執意要求沿海居民遷居內陸的政府，在PPDC最需要資源的時候不支持他們就算了，現在PPDC享有終結戰爭的功勞，竟反過來抹黑他們？

Chuck感到怒不可遏。

身為Jaeger駕駛，他想的從來就不是成為一名不朽的英雄，他才沒有那麼 _崇高_ 的情操。Chuck是個單純的人，他的想法一向很簡單：機甲賦予他保護城市居民的力量，如果他能及時殺死怪獸，就不會有人重蹈Angela的命運；他心甘情願執行有去無回的任務，也是為了讓心愛的人，Herc，有機會生活在一個更好的世界裡。

但這個他們賣命保護的世界並非美好。

美好只存在於樂觀的想像之中，現實——很遺憾的——醜陋不堪。

因此，Charles Hansen，前任Jaeger駕駛，現年二十一歲，決定從保護世界的行列「退休」。

※　※　※

十一年前，軍方為了阻止Scissure，炸毀了半個雪梨市。都市重建時，政府在爆炸中心區——雪梨市中心北方，距離加瑞哥國家公園只有數公里之處——蓋了一座紀念碑。

這是Chuck第一次站在紀念碑的前方。過去六年他駐紮在距離此地只有二十多公里外的雪梨碎頂基地，但他從來沒有來過這裡。

他買了一束花，白色的花瓣和翠綠的葉片，如同多數來到紀念碑前方憑弔的人。他戴著帽子和墨鏡，蓄了落腮鬍，一直低著頭，沒有人認出他就是赫赫有名的Chuck Hansen。

Chuck跟著昔日 _Striker Eureka_ 的維修團隊一起回到澳洲。

沒有了 _Striker_ ，Chuck覺得自己只是個普通人。他曾經是世界上最傑出的Jaeger駕駛之一，但現在他引以為傲的身分、唯一擅長的職務、全世界最酷的工作已經不存在了。留在香港令他挫折不已，待在基地他無所事事，離開基地又寸步難行，雖然不確定回到澳洲他可以做什麼，但他仍決定帶著Max先行返回家鄉。

只不過這趟返家之旅一開始就不太順利——Max被留在海關隔離檢疫，要被關上一個月才能放行。（直到這時，Chuck才知道以前Max跟著他們隨PPDC的部隊移防，不符合海關的檢疫程序。）Chuck孤零零回到以前的宿舍，沒有Herc沒有Max，只有他一個人。

喔，對了，順帶一提，Chuck決定離開香港的關鍵不是別的正是因為Herc拒絕了他。

生還歸來之後，Herc雖然沒再迴避Chuck，但他們的關係卻也沒變得更親密。Herc大半時間都在辦公室或是和重要的大人物會面。那不是Chuck熟悉的領域，他幫不上忙。沒有飯局的時候，Herc和他還有大夥一起在食堂用餐，和戰時沒什麼兩樣。

在Chuck離開病房的第一晚，飯後他們一起帶著Max散步，最後走回Chuck的房間。房門才關上，Chuck立刻抱住Herc，親吻他的臉頰，他們終於有機會單獨相處了。可是，Herc抬起手臂回抱他卻沒有回吻他，他長長嘆了一口氣，輕聲說：「我們不能再這樣下去了。」

Chuck錯愕地看著他父親，茫然聽著Herc對他說，既然戰爭結束了，他們想的不能只有今天或明天，而是一輩子。「你才二十一歲，未來的日子還有很多，你的人生還有很長的路要走，今後你也會碰到很多人。我相信，有一天，你會遇見讓你心動的人，然後你會愛上對方，到了那個時候，發生在我們之間的事，將會變成你心底的祕密，或許還會是你不願意回首的往事。最近我想了很多，也許原因在於我們是搭檔，你必須一直跟在我身邊，所以才會……我們才會變成這樣。可是現在戰爭結束了，我們不再需要一起駕駛Jaeger，你有機會過著自己的生活，不必跟我綁在一起。」Herc語重心長說道：「Chuck，我不能讓你毀了你自己。」

Chuck愣愣瞪著Herc，「你的意思是……你不要我？」

「我的意思是……你是我兒子，我是你父親。」Herc嚴肅地說：「你還年輕。非常年輕。再過個幾年，等你認識了更多人，你會有不一樣的想法。」

Herc心意已決，Chuck看得出來。

太好了，他們兩人有機會幸運活到了今天，然而一旦世界末日不再是說服Herc的理由，「現實」又把固執的老爸逼退了。

既惱怒也氣餒，Chuck倉促做了意氣用事的決定——很好，如果老爸希望到此為止，那就這樣吧，他會收拾行李離開。

雪梨碎頂基地關閉後，閒置了近兩個月，近日PPDC派人來清點仍存放在基地的設備，打算把科學部門用得上的儀器和機具運往香港的總部。Chuck加入工作人員的行列，和他們一起做搬運這類的粗活，否則一個人整天待在宿舍會把他逼瘋。

下工後，他會跟著他們到基地附近的酒吧小酌。有些時候Chuck會碰到請他喝酒、向他致意的陌生人，再怎麼說他也是終結戰爭的英雄之一。

Chuck很少和別人談起駕駛Jaeger的經驗或參戰的經歷。延續超過十年的戰爭好不容易結束了，他不認為還有人想要再聽那些故事；此外，他不喜歡對陌生人講述自己的故事，他們都不懂駕駛Jaeger和怪獸作戰實際的情況，況且他們也不是真正好奇或想要瞭解，他們通常只想要收集一些能夠對親朋好友轉述和炫耀的話題。

他想念Herc，他和Herc不需要太多廢話，他們懂得彼此。

他掛念Max，每天早上醒來他都會告訴自己，再過幾天Max就可以回來了，而且在一週兩次的會客時間他盡可能排出空檔到檢疫所拜訪他的愛犬。

他懷念 _Striker_ 。他經常覺得自己被困在地表、困在這具身體裡，哪兒也去不成，什麼都做不了。

有些時候他會站在港邊看著大海，思緒飄向遠方，覺得他的意識和身體有一部分沉在海底，和 _Striker_ 共存。他想知道Herc是否也有這種感覺，但他離開香港後就跟老爸斷了聯繫。雖然沒有通訊，但他在新聞報導中經常看到Herc的消息，此外保持通訊的Mako也會轉述Herc的近況。

分離並未改變Chuck的心意，他反倒更加確定他喜歡陪伴在Herc的身邊。就算別人都笑他長不大，離不開父親，他也不在乎。

漫長的三十天隔離檢疫好不容易結束，Chuck終於能帶著Max一起回到宿舍。

現在只差一個人了……

Chuck抱著發出嗚嗚聲的鬥牛犬，低聲說：「我知道，我也想念他。」

夏天結束了，秋天緊接著到來，Chuck跟隨幾位PPDC的舊相識，調到雪梨附近的空軍基地——昔日Herc服役於RAAF的單位——他們有維修軍用直升機的經驗，軍方認為用得上他們。

他認識了一些新的朋友，有些人聽到他單身，嚷著要介紹女孩子給他，說他是戰爭英雄，應該很受歡迎。由於無法一直拒絕別人的好意，Chuck試著約會過兩、三次，但氣氛都很糟，他和約會對象沒有共同的話題，他除了Jaeger和戰鬥之外什麼都不懂，也沒有興趣知道那些他不關心的事物。

單調又無趣的日子一天一天過去，Chuck能勝任目前的工作，但他總覺得異常失落。

他有過夢想，而他在非常年輕的時候就達到了他的夢想，現今他發現自己沒有目標沒有方向也沒有重心。

入冬之際，有天晚上他們一夥在酒吧觀賞Chuck不怎麼感興趣的球賽轉播，突然有一位年輕的紅髮女子穿過吵雜的人群接近他。在Chuck反應過來之前，她先遞上名片，記者。

戰爭結束回到澳洲之後，Chuck始終拒絕接受採訪。他曾經是戰士，是Jaeger駕駛，但現在他什麼都不是。（除此之外，Chuck覺得自己不太會講話，深怕講出什麼不得體的話，反倒不利於PPDC以及指揮官Herc。）

然而，她沒有因為被拒而起身離去，反倒坐上旁邊的位置，和Chuck聊了起來。她說她來自布里斯本，去年九月Rachnid攻擊布里斯本的時候，雖然她不在老家，但心繫住在那座城市的親友，也由衷感謝 _Striker Eureka_ 。她還說，雖然大家早已不再相信Jaeger是無敵的，但多數人仍指望Jaeger是無敵的。

他們聊了一個多小時，大半時間她說話，Chuck聽著，聽她解釋一般大眾認知到的PPDC和Jaeger是什麼樣貌。

握手道別時，她笑著說，如果哪天Hansen父子有意願接受專訪，記得聯絡她，「你有我的名片。」她強調。

返回宿舍的途中，Chuck發現他開始對PPDC基地以外的世界感到好奇。過去他認為自己的生活非常精彩——年僅十六歲當上Jaeger駕駛，這可不是尋常的經歷——但現在他瞭解到他沒機會經歷過的事物太多了。

回到家門口，Chuck看到屋裡燈是亮的。他掏出鑰匙，尋思是否早上出門時忘了關燈？一面開門，他一面想著今晚還沒帶Max出門散步也還沒餵他，Max一定餓壞了。

他聽到Max的吠聲，但鬥牛犬沒有跑過來迎接主人。

「嘿，Max，抱歉回來晚了。」Chuck踏進家門，Max不在客廳。「Max？」

回應的吠聲來自廚房。

Chuck快步走進廚房，他驚訝看到Max並非獨自在那裡。除了端坐在地上的鬥牛犬，廚房裡還有一個他再熟悉不過的身影。

Chuck又驚又喜看著意外的訪客，愣在原地好半晌，才有辦法開口問道：「你什麼時候回來的，Dad？」

※　※　※

Jaeger計畫宣告終止前不久，PPDC才剛呈上「Mark-5E原型機」的提案。Stacker千里迢迢飛來澳洲，親自與預定出資建造機甲的澳洲政府的代表官員會面商談。Herc也出席了那場會議，不過他從頭到尾都安靜坐在椅子上，沒有發言。他察覺到政府官員搖擺不定的態度，知道近日的戰況令他們強烈質疑Jaeger計畫的成效。

會議結束之後，在Stacker匆忙搭機離開之前，Herc邀請他到基地附近的一間小酒館聚一聚。由於那間酒館不是尋歡作樂的年輕人通常聚集的場所，那裡沒有震耳欲聾的電子樂也沒有喧鬧的人群，因此頗為適合兩位步入中年的老戰友安安靜靜喝個一兩杯。

酒館裡昏黃的燈光和深色的木質吧臺，營造出悠閒舒適的氣氛。他們聊起近況，聊到各自的家人，直到兩人的注意力不約而同被電子螢幕的鮮艷光線吸引，Stacker對吧臺後方那位年紀和他們差不多的酒保說，麻煩請他調高電視的音量。

那是一個新聞專題節目，討論Jaeger計畫的今與昔，畫面從建造Jaeger的工廠——他們一眼就認出影片中 _Horizon Brave_ 和 _Romeo Blue_ 的影像來自當年PPDC的宣傳短片——到商店販售的各式Jaeger模型玩具，其間穿插了數段不同Jaeger對戰怪獸的錄影，最後鏡頭拉到美國加州奧克蘭的「Oblivion Bay」，別名Jaeger墳場，該處正是史上第一隻穿越突破點的怪獸Trespasser最後倒下的地點，如今被PPDC用來放置毀於戰鬥的機甲殘骸。

「Jaeger政策應該全面檢討。」記者引述了一份知名的論壇投書：「對啦，Jaeger駕駛是英雄，我九歲的女兒也嚷著長大要當Jaeger駕駛——老天，她根本不記得沒有怪獸的日子——沒人說那些駕駛不是英雄，我由衷感謝他們，只不過，依照目前的情況看來，Jaeger看似不是長久之計。Jaeger計畫已經變成一種拖累我們社會發展的負擔了。我們需要尋找一個新的方案，一個更有效也更長遠的解決方案……」

「你還記得嗎，Herc？」Stacker突然問道。

「記得什麼？」Herc反問。

「沒有怪獸的日子。」

Herc沉默半晌，才回答：「我很少這麼想。」

人類，似乎真如大眾所相信的，是一種適應力很強的生物。第一隻怪獸現身在舊金山震驚了全世界，但驚嚇過後，除了災區之外，世界上絕大多數人又回到原本的生活，他們傾向於將怪獸視為地震、海嘯或火山爆發等罕見的重大天災。一直等到2014年發生在雪梨的第四起怪獸攻擊事件，世人才認清到這不是偶發的自然災害，也才開始積極尋求對抗怪獸的有效手段。但到了將近十年後的今天，幾乎每一個人都把怪獸攻擊當作生活的常態了。此外，更有些人認為應該任由這些巨型外星生物在太平洋海域活動和覓食，學習與牠們「共處」，而這種主張和提倡建造環海圍牆、把沿海城市居民遷往內陸的政策不謀而合。

「以前我總這麼想，希望能在有生之年看到戰爭結束。」Stacker聳了聳肩，以平緩的語氣說道：「但現在，有時候我也會懷疑，是不是大多人已經不再把這當成戰爭了？也許……也許到了我們孩子的孩子們那一代，他們的歷史老師會告訴他們，『K-DAY』代表的不是怪獸戰爭的開端，而是標示了一個新時代，地球上有怪獸存在的時代——就像現在我們說『維多利亞時代』那樣，以後的人類會把現在稱呼為『怪獸時代』……」

_幸好Stacker當時說的話沒有成真。_

在香港碎頂總部舉行的軍事葬禮十分隆重，許多國家皆派出代表出席。沒有人表現得不合時宜，但戰爭結束的歡欣情緒沖淡了葬禮的哀戚。

上臺致詞的時候，Herc說起了Stacker Pentecost元帥和他數年前在雪梨一間小酒館交換過的一小段對話。人類曾經有一度幾乎放棄了希望，不敢奢望戰爭會有結束的一天；但現在，戰爭結束了，這個世界已經沒有怪獸了。

他只希望他的長官兼戰友兼朋友能夠知道，「怪獸時代」這個詞不會出現在人類的歷史上。

漫長且慘痛的怪獸戰爭結束，和平終於到來；然而，在這個沒有災難的 _和平_ 時代，充滿了許多Herc沒有設想到的考驗。那些考驗來自政治圈，質疑PPDC運作方式的聲浪四起，自從少了怪獸的威脅後，一個擁有驚人軍事力量的國際組織取代怪獸的地位，變成人們眼中新的潛在危機。

_這不是我的戰場，_ Herc心裡明白，他是個軍人，不是政客，他不懂如何和那些人斡旋的技巧。他知道不久之後他會退休，離開PPDC，但在他自願或被迫離開崗位之前，他會盡可能照顧PPDC的全體成員，確保科學部門取得經費和設備以便順利運作、確保因縮編而離開這單位的軍人和技術人員不至於無處可去、以及確保Stacker無私的奉獻不會被有心人士惡意抹殺。

一起走過戰時艱困的戰友們幾乎都留了下來，儘管昔日的戰士或首席機甲技師現在負責的是機密資訊相關的文書作業，他們都沒有抱怨。

但Chuck離開了。軍事葬禮落幕之後，他帶著Max隨著 _Striker Eureka_ 的維修團隊以及其他遣散的技術人員一道返回澳洲。

生活圈只有碎頂基地的Chuck竟然決定離開PPDC，令大家非常詫異。甚至連Mako都私下問過Herc，擔心Chuck是不是出了什麼事。

Herc猜想實際的情況是他趕走了Chuck。

他早已料到拒絕Chuck恐怕會讓他失去這個兒子，尤其現在他們已不再是搭檔，他不曉得一度靠近彼此的兩人未來是否還有機會平心靜氣交談。

少了Chuck和Max在身邊，Herc突然覺得非常寂寞——縱使寂寞，Herc仍認為這樣對Chuck或許是最好的。今日已不再是兩人隨時都有可能陣亡的戰時了，他們都不能滿腦子想著把握當下，而必須做長遠的考量。

Chuck眼裡的受傷幾乎讓Herc無法承受，但他鐵著心把他的決定和理由說出口。他的兒子聽進去了，他看得出來，而他也看出那小子心中的惱怒多過於理解。

他只盼望有一天Chuck能夠諒解他的心意。

他想念Chuck，不只是他和兒子一起生活的時光，更還有……發生在他們之間的事。

Angela去世之後，Herc的性生活一片空白。

最初的一、兩年，Herc還沒有走出喪妻的哀痛，再加上他加入Jaeger計畫受訓的行列，值勤以外的時間又要照顧Chuck，根本沒時間又沒心情再想其他的。等到生活好不容易步上了軌道，Herc又擔心如果他開始約會，因為喪母而一直責怪他的青少年兒子，恐怕會更加不諒解他；更何況戰爭還沒結束，身為站在最前線的Jaeger駕駛，他實在無法給予別人承諾或做出任何保證。

Scott勸過他，說他不能一直陷在傷痛裡，這種心態一點也不健康。他還說，主動接近他們的女孩們壓根不在乎承諾或保證，Herc的顧慮根本是多餘的。

Herc從沒採納弟弟的建議。他猜想自己是那種「老派」的人，不太適合Scott的生活方式。他總想著，再過一段時間，等戰爭結束再說吧。

然而一段時間過後，戰爭還沒半點結束的徵兆，Chuck卻成了Herc的新搭檔。

倘若Herc心中還有找個合得來的人約會、交往、定下來的打算，現在都暫時擱在一邊——讓十六歲的兒子看到自己某些私密的記憶已經夠尷尬了，他不想再增添新的記憶。因此，Herc決定等他兒子成年之後再說吧。

然後，下一件發生的事，就是Chuck藏在心底的，那個令父子兩人都困擾不已的欲望。Chuck短暫的放縱經驗讓雙方都很尷尬，而之後長達數年的禁慾也沒使情況好轉，由於他們被一連串的壓抑、挫折、以及得不到滿足的欲望綁在一起。

直到去年年底，Mutavore攻擊事件結束後，多年來壓抑的性慾和累積的不滿才一口氣爆發出來。

那不應該感覺如此的好，可是他無法否認不知何時他也感覺到相同的欲望，無法否認自己並非毫無興趣。他一直希望能夠當個稱職的父親，但現在他的希望看似更渺茫了。Herc感到羞恥也感到自責，所以事後他才會迴避Chuck，不曉得該如何面對他。

但在他們失去了兩組隊友的那一晚，瞭解到他們與死亡錯身而過，依舊迷惘的Herc允許自己被Chuck說服，暫時拋開所有顧慮。

隔天他們道別時，Herc有預感Chuck可能不會回來了——儘管他拒絕思考那種可能性——Herc想要好好對兒子說他愛他，以免日後再也沒機會，但在他掙扎著想把話說出口的時候，Chuck卻擠出一絲笑容，告訴他，「你不需要多說，我一直都知道。」

Herc沒有看到 _Striker Eureka_ 信號消失在螢幕上的那一刻，早在他在得知 _Striker_ 打算引爆核子彈頭，他就已閉上雙眼。他專注在穩住自己的呼吸和情緒，不敢讓自己分心想著任何與眼前未完成任務無關的事。他不斷提醒自己，現在他是指揮官，他必須領導大家作戰，他是指揮官，要領導大家作戰，他是指揮官……他不斷覆誦那句話，直到那句話成為他唯一的念頭，讓他能繼續盯著監視螢幕觀看 _Gipsy_ 的一舉一動。

他代表PPDC向全世界宣布怪獸戰爭結束，但他沒留給自己半點空間去感受喜悅或是哀傷的情緒。他木然執行著指揮官的工作，覺得一切都不再重要了。

當天晚上，LOCCENT的監視器響起警示聲，他們偵測到海上還有一個逃生艙的信號。從派出救難直升機前去打撈逃生艙，到直升機運送逃生艙返回基地的數個小時之間，Herc完全無法思考也無法坐在桌前等待。那段時間他一直在辦公室裡來回踱步，既想弄清楚實情卻又害怕再次遭到打擊。最後，他們告訴他， _Chuck還活著_ ，Herc才猛然回過神，以最快的速度衝去醫務室，不由自主親吻躺在病床上兒子的額頭。那一瞬間，他覺得這個世界再次充滿了意義。

儘管如此，當Chuck表明了他希望他們逾越一般父子的關係能延續下去時，Herc知道他必須拒絕自己的兒子。

他愛Chuck，這是毋庸置疑的，而且他也感受到Chuck的性吸引力，但他無法以此為理由說服自己，說這是可被接受的。

他忍不住尋思，他們的關係會變成今天這樣，是不是他做錯了什麼？

戰爭使得Chuck沒有機會經歷「正常的」童年和青少年時期，成為搭檔又要求他們透過Drift科技精神連結，導致感情上疏遠的父子急遽靠近對方。倘若過去幾年他對Chuck付出更多的關心，成功扮演好父親的角色，情況是否會有所不同？

或許現在還不算太晚，他還有亡羊補牢的機會，於是他選擇拒絕了Chuck。

Chuck離開他，這是意料之中的發展。他們斷了聯絡，但Herc透過PPDC的管道，得知Chuck回到他們以前住的宿舍，和工作人員在雪梨碎頂負責雜活，幾個月後又聽到Chuck調到他以前服役的空軍基地，加入維修軍用直升機的技師行列。

近日澳洲政府與PPDC洽談，表明收購雪梨碎頂基地的意圖，計畫保留一部分基地的建築物做為戰爭紀念館。離開澳洲將近半年之後，Herc因為公務再度踏上故鄉的土地。

Herc沒有通知Chuck，因為他不確定兒子是否還願意見到他，也不想親耳聽到拒絕。但在Herc離開香港之前，Raleigh、Tendo、以及Mako先後對他說，「嘿，幫我問候Chuck一聲。」、「替我向Chuck打聲招呼吧。」、「請代我向Chuck還有Max問好，我想念你們倆。」

既然大家都這麼說了，Herc決定他應該去看看Chuck，轉達大家的關心問候。

當Herc抵達雪梨，當地時間晚上八點多，等他回到半年前離開的宿舍，時間已接近九點。他一打開屋門，Max立刻衝過來熱烈歡迎他。他彎下腰，拍了拍搖著尾巴又流著口水的鬥牛犬，提高音量說他回來了，然後他在屋裡轉了一圈，卻發現Chuck不在家。

這個時間Chuck應該要回家了才對。

也許今晚Chuck不會回來了？

Herc若有所失站在客廳裡，想著他兒子可能會去哪裡。 _Chuck是成年人了，_ 他告訴自己， _別大驚小怪。_

他走進廚房，先後打開儲物櫃和冰箱門，看到裡頭存放的罐頭和密封包裝食物，看來Chuck會照顧自己也會照顧Max，他不必太擔心。Herc先帶Max出去散步，回來後餵他吃晚餐。過了十點，Chuck終於回來了。

他的兒子看起來和他們分別之前不太一樣。他的臉頰和下巴有著短短的鬍鬚，而他的神情……沒有昔日的意氣風發。

Chuck呆呆站在廚房門口，看起來好像他隨時都會衝過來緊緊抱住Herc。但他臉上的欣喜一點一點消失，慍怒浮現在他雙眼裡，他瞪著將近四個月沒見面的父親，接著邁開腳步踏進廚房。

Chuck走到餐桌旁，Herc抬起頭看著他，聞到他身上有酒味、菸味、以及……女性的香水味。

意外、驚訝、以及些許的嫉妒，突然湧現的數種情緒，交織成一種難以言狀的複雜滋味。

※　※　※

最初的驚喜漸漸消退，取而代之的是滿腔怒火。

四個月。他們一別將近四個月，自從Chuck成為Herc的搭檔之後，他們從來沒有分開這麼久。近四個月的時間，他沒接到Herc的隻字片語，但現在老爸竟然出現在他們同住多年宿舍的廚房裡。

他氣Herc沒有事先通知他，也氣Herc拒絕了他之後兩人斷了音訊但數個月後他卻像個沒事人一般回到這裡，更氣自己一見到Herc就喜出望外壓根忘了自己應該對Herc生氣。

「今晚才剛到。明天早上有場會議，往後幾天可能會去一趟坎培拉。」Herc說：「還有，我已經餵過Max了。」

Chuck望著Herc，發現老爸看起來和他們分離時的模樣相去不遠，少了鬍渣的乾淨臉頰讓他看起來年輕好幾歲，而他的右臂不再吊在胸前且活動自如，想必斷骨早已癒合了。

「你今晚會留在這裡嗎？」Chuck問。

Herc沒有立刻回答，而是安靜了一會，才開口說：「如果你不希望我在這，我可以——」

沒等Herc說完，Chuck嗤了一聲，打斷他的話，「別傻了，這裡還是 _我們的_ 住處，沒道理讓你這麼晚了還得出去找間旅館過夜。」

Herc微怔，然後點了點頭。這個話題結束，他們陷入了沉默。

不再需要駕駛Jaeger、不再需要走進駕駛艙一起進入Drift，Chuck站在餐桌旁低頭看著他的父親，心中的恐懼油然而生，他害怕他再也沒機會像以前那樣接近Herc。

「……那麼，你最近過得如何？」Herc不自在問道。

_你現在才想到要問？_ Chuck忿忿想著，但他回答：「還好。那你呢？你在香港過得怎麼樣？」

「還可以。」Herc說，他頓了一下，又開口：「Mako他們交待我要代替他們向你問好。」

「喔。」Chuck隨口應道：「那也麻煩你幫我向他們問候一句吧。」

唉，沒話找話說還真是痛苦。

Herc皺著眉，遲疑了好一會，最後才以故作輕鬆的口吻問道：「你今晚去約會嗎？」

那句話趕跑了Chuck想要心平氣和說話的最後企圖，他繃著臉，感到心頭的怒火似乎燒得更旺。

這就是Chuck搞不懂也無法接受的地方。

如果Herc對他沒那種意思，他會告訴自己別指望了，趁早死了這條心吧。儘管要他完全放棄對Herc的情感不是一件容易的事，但至少他會死心踏地把那個念頭往心底埋，別再冀望老爸會回應他。

但實際的情況卻不然。在Chuck的眼裡，他看到的是Herc明明對他也有相同的欲望，但他卻找了個自以為是的藉口拒絕了他。

「如果我說『是』呢？」他氣沖沖反問。

Herc點了點頭，露出不怎麼誠懇的微笑，「那很好啊。」他低聲說。

「是嗎？你真覺得那很好嗎？」Chuck往前踏了一步，讓他更靠近Herc。他看到老爸的眼底透著些許驚慌以及全身散發的緊張，這景象反倒令他更生氣。他一點都不想要看到Herc在他面前戰戰兢兢的模樣。就算老爸不想要他，他勉強可以接受，不過，最起碼的，他們可不可以回到過去幾年的相處方式？

「Chuck——」

「夠了，Dad， **夠了！** 」Chuck忍不住提高音量，「我不要我們變成這樣！我們……我……你說的話我聽進去了，但我就是搞不懂！你說那是為了我好，但你知道嗎？那是你擅自認定的，是『你』認為對我最好的決定，而不是『我』或『我們』認為對我最好的。」說著，Chuck又往前踏了一步，站定在Herc面前，雙手重重拍在桌上，俯下身瞪著Herc，吼道：「你說你不能讓我毀了我自己。嗯？真的是那樣嗎？或者，你擔心其實是這會毀了『你自己』？我們都知道不少人想要整PPDC，而你現在是PPDC的元帥，每個人都看著你，仰望你的人、想要鬥倒你的人，所以你絕對不能鬧出任何醜聞，以免牽累到大家。這些我都懂，我真的懂，但如果這是你的顧忌，你應該老實說，不要找什麼愚蠢的理由，說那都是為了我好——」

Herc猛然站了起來，整個人散發著怒意，彷彿Chuck剛才說的話傷到他了。他緊緊握著拳頭，怒目瞪著Chuck。Chuck原以為老爸會喝斥他或甚至失去冷靜揮拳打他，但Herc既沒有大吼也沒有舉起拳頭，而是和他無聲對峙。

他們非常靠近，距離近到Chuck幾乎可以感覺到Herc呼出的氣息。

下一秒，他們的動作宛若Drift同步，父子兩人同時伸出雙手捧起對方的臉，讓他們的雙唇重重撞在一起。

這和Chuck記憶裡的吻沒有半點相似，他們都猛力嘶咬對方的嘴唇，侵入對方的嘴裡，剝奪對方的氣息。是思念、是渴望、是宣洩、也是品嚐，沒有半點柔情，只有想把另一個人生吞活剝的狠勁，但兩人勢均力敵的凶狠動作反倒像某種雙人舞。

Chuck的背部突然撞到冰箱門平滑的表面，他悶哼了一聲。Herc突然抽身，退開一步，喘著氣，錯愕地瞪著他的兒子。Chuck不打算再留時間和空間給老爸猶豫，他連忙跟了上前，抓住Herc的肩膀，讓他們的嘴唇再次相貼。Herc踉踉蹌蹌倒退幾步，撞到餐桌，而他坐到桌上，穩住了重心。

Chuck往前湊了一步，迫使Herc張開雙腿，好讓他們的身體貼在一起。他壓向Herc，既是直覺的衝動，也是阻止他再躲避的嘗試。Herc反手撐住桌面，支持了兩人的重量，所以他們才沒一起倒在桌上。

他們的吻沒有中斷，Chuck讓他們下身貼在一起，隔著褲子摩擦兩人發硬的陰莖。他伸手探進Herc的衣服底下，貪心地撫摸他的肌膚，最後他解開Herc的皮帶，拉鍊，把他勃起的陰莖握在手裡。

從兩人貼在一起的身體，Chuck可以感覺到Herc顫抖，聽到在他嘴裡的模糊呻吟，但他沒有鬆開手也沒有鬆開嘴，他要感覺到Herc的一切，他不要再放Herc離開。

那是朦朧恍惚的，他的思念、他的幻想、以及他的慾望，他不記得自己身在何處也不記得這是怎麼開始的，他只知道 _這是Herc_ ，而這是此時唯一重要且唯一有意義的事。

結束得很突然。Chuck鬆開嘴唇，把頭靠在Herc肩上，讓Herc低沉的呻吟聲充滿他的雙耳，但他沒有鬆開手也沒有停止手上的動作，直到Herc在他手裡射完最後一滴。

他們倚靠著對方的身軀，在所有活動都停止的片刻，空氣裡只剩下喘息聲和性愛的氣味。

不知道過了多久，Herc先有了動作——他伸手摸向Chuck的胯間，令Chuck大為震驚的，他沒想到老爸竟然會這麼做，也才注意到原來他自己還沒有解放。

「Dad……」他驚訝看著Herc解開他的褲子，握住他脹得有些發疼的陰莖，試驗性套弄幾下的笨拙模樣。不知怎的，他想要放聲大笑；但在他們視線相對的那瞬間，Herc眼裡混雜著不知所措和決心的神色讓Chuck再也笑不出來，他用手臂緊緊環抱住Herc，在他圈起的手掌裡衝刺。

Herc溫暖粗糙的手掌沾上了兩人的前液和少許他的精液，讓Chuck的動作更順利。

他附在Herc的耳旁喘息，無意識說著他根本不記得確切內容的話，不久之後他在Herc的手裡射了。

一切再度歸於靜止。

最後，Chuck捧起Herc的臉，十分不捨地再次親吻了他。

這個吻沒有早先的憤怒，只有無盡的眷戀。

他低聲請求道：「別再把我推開了，Dad。」

Herc抬起手，濕漉漉的手掌放上Chuck的後頸，牢牢扣住。

「好。」他的父親輕聲回道。

※　※　※

擺在床頭的電子鐘鬧鈴才響了第一聲，Herc就睜開了眼睛——然後他注意到這不是他的鬧鐘，也不是他的房間，更不是他的床鋪。

一隻手臂橫過他胸口，往床頭櫃摸索，粗魯地關掉鬧鐘，接著順勢摟住他的腰，溫熱的身體擠了過來，隔著毯子把他緊緊抱在懷裡。

電子面板的數字顯示現在時間為早上六點整，但Herc已經完全清醒。他輕輕推了一下Chuck的手臂，「我該起來了。」

他的兒子——聽話地——鬆開手，讓Herc掀開毯子離開溫暖的被窩。趴在地上的Max抬起頭看著Herc的一舉一動，但他就像躺在單人床上的另一位主人，沒有太多動作，僅僅用半睜的雙眼目送Herc走出房間。

去年底他們調往香港之前，由於不確定什麼時候才會回來——說老實話，他們甚至不知道日後到底有無機會回來——所以他們把不可割捨的私人物品全都裝進行李，其餘的傢具和電器大多以低價轉手賣出。

昨晚他們站在Herc以前的臥房門口，看著裡頭只有床架的空蕩蕩房間，Chuck忍不住對他的父親抱怨道：「這就是你應該事先通知我的原因。」他頓了一下，然後建議：「也許你可以睡在我房間，跟我擠一晚？」

宿舍的中央空調早在幾年前就已故障但經費短缺遲遲沒有修理而Chuck的房間有屋裡唯一的電暖器，再加上將近十個小時的飛行他沒怎麼休息而且稍早他們在廚房短短的衝突導致 _擦槍走火的意外_ 令他相當疲倦，只想好好睡一覺的Herc同意了Chuck的提議。

沖澡、盥洗，換上家居服，Herc走進兒子的房間，接過他遞來的另一條毯子，捲著毛毯躺下。等到Chuck爬上床的時候，Herc已經半睡半醒。Chuck輕手輕腳躺到他身邊，在他耳旁低聲說：「嘿，Dad，別擔心，我們會很小心的。」說著，他親了一下Herc的後頸。

Herc想要澄清，想要對Chuck解釋，說那不是重點——或許那是其中一個顧慮，但在他心裡那絕非最主要的顧忌。

Chuck指責他自稱所做的一切都是為了兒子，但實際上他擔心的明明是他自己。

為什麼那小子就是不懂？為什麼他的兒子偏偏要曲解他的用意？還把他說成一個自私又言行不一的人？那些話傷到了Herc，而他失去了冷靜……但結果卻是他們的憤怒和壓抑的性慾以相同的方式雙雙得到了宣洩。

事已至此，多加解釋似乎沒有意義，更何況他也累了，所以他只說：「晚安，兒子。」

然後他一覺到天亮。

Herc踏進浴室，他有種錯覺，覺得他們又回到過去數年共同生活的不成文約定：由於宿舍只有一間浴室，在Chuck起床之前，這是他使用浴室的時間。

雖然近幾個月他們分隔兩地，然而一回到這裡，昔日的生活習慣很自然又回來了——等到Herc回過神，他發現自己已不知不覺準備起兩人份的早餐。他煎了蛋和培根，烤了幾片土司，抹上奶油和懷念的Vegemite，目前在戰後的香港還買不到這種抹醬。

生命牆計畫衝擊了人類數百年來的經濟活動形態，沿海岸建造環海圍牆意即人類打算放棄海洋、港口、遠洋漁業、海運等等。儘管現今戰爭結束了，但海洋運輸和貨物流通要回到戰前的水準，恐怕仍需要好一段時日。

他們共進早餐時，Herc不是很自在。昨晚發生在這張桌子上的事，他記得一清二楚。他答應Chuck，說不會再推開他，話雖如此，但Herc不知道確切而言他到底該做什麼或是該怎麼做。他唯一確定的，只有他會信守諾言。

他試著對Chuck微笑，而Chuck……Chuck竟然回以傻乎乎的咧笑。

Herc不記得自己曾見過這種表情出現在他兒子的臉上，那種笑容讓Chuck看起來像個熱戀中的傻小子。

縱使憂慮，Herc仍不禁莞爾。

他總希望能見到兒子不再需要肩負保護人類的重責大任，見到他開開心心，沒有太多的煩惱，像個尋常的二十歲出頭年輕人。

這天早上他們倆先後出門，Chuck前往空軍基地，而Herc則被載往市中心出席排定的會議。

會議比Herc預期的還要冗長，但進行得還算順利。收購雪梨碎頂基地的事宜很快便談妥，比較棘手的則是澳洲政府希望從Oblivion Bay取回 _Vulcan Specter_ 的殘骸，未來擺在這裡的紀念館展示——但問題在於，Oblivion Bay早在戰時就已是知名的觀光景點，如今想要把 _Vulcan Specter_ 移出那座墳場，恐怕會引起其他方人士的不滿，因此這個課題還必須再評估和討論。除此之外，席間還有幾位一大早從坎培拉飛來的國防部官員，他們想要知道則是PPDC現在的運作情況、擁有的「軍力」、以及近日太平洋深處的活動偵測。

會議結束後緊接著舉行一場記者會，Herc被要求發表簡短的談話，並且接受媒體提問，闡述目前PPDC的職務，以及再次向大眾保證目前海底一片平靜。

等到Herc步出市政廳，已是正午時分。他微瞇起眼看著街上熙攘的人車，一面取出太陽眼鏡，一面走下階梯，但他才下了兩階就突然止步。

太陽眼鏡仍在他手裡，靜止在距離他臉頰十幾公分的空中。

某個頓悟令他驚訝得停下腳步，茫然瞪著前方。

這一刻，他站在這裡，看著自幼熟悉的景物，赫然驚覺不論昨晚他做了什麼過去他認為不該做的事、或者做出觸犯禁忌和違背倫常的決定，今日故鄉的天空依舊蔚藍，冬日的陽光依舊溫暖，而城市的景象和人群皆與他記憶裡的畫面相仿。

這個世界以及世上的人，都沒有因為他逾越界線而發生了任何的改變，太陽照樣升起、地球照樣運轉、人們照樣過著各自的生活，一切都與昔日無異。

不知道過了多久，Herc回過神，他戴上墨鏡，遮住中午的陽光和旁人投向他的視線，繼續他的腳步，離開市政廳。

這個頓悟雖沒能讓Herc完全接納自己的所作所為，也沒能徹底消除他心底的罪惡感，但至少他的罪惡感減輕了不少，而且他不再認為自己犯下了不可饒恕的滔天大罪。

Herc在雪梨多停留了兩天，由於公務已經結束，他不必特地去一趟首都，接下來的時間形同難得的休假。他和往日在碎頂基地共事多年的工作人員敘舊，也試圖尋找失聯多年的弟弟Scott，不過有更多時間他只是在家陪著Chuck和Max。

多年來Herc一直夢想著想要親近他的兒子，他怎麼也沒想到最終他們卻是用這種方式接近對方。那晚之後，他們父子之間多年來的緊張關係煙消雲散，他們甚至還會開口和對方聊起各自的生活現況。Herc對此感到憂喜參半。他清楚察覺到Chuck期待的不只是來自父親的關愛，他還期待得到 _愛情_ ，但Herc不確定自己是否能回應相同的情感。雖然現在他已經敢伸出手觸碰Chuck、敢注視著他赤裸的身體、敢讓自己享受擁抱和親吻和性，可是要他把那個獨力拉拔長大的兒子當作對象，他仍感到彆扭。

在他心中，他認為重要的是Chuck看起來很開心——並不是說那小子突然搖身一變成為活潑開朗又健談的人，Chuck對不熟的人依舊冷淡，不過，當Herc無意間聽到Chuck和Mako通話，Chuck問她需要什麼澳洲特產，說他會替她代為採買然後塞進Herc的行李箱讓他帶回香港，Herc忍不住在心裡暗笑，他知道這表示他兒子的心情好得不得了。

他逐漸接受Chuck的說詞：他們都是成年人，誰都沒有強迫誰。

離別的那天，Chuck牽著Max到機場送Herc。

在大庭廣眾之下，Chuck匆匆抱了一下他，低低說了聲再見。

_我們會很小心的。_

他固執的兒子似乎打定主意貫徹他的保證，想要證明自己不是個不知利害關係的小伙子，企圖用這說服多慮的Herc。

Herc一點也沒有把握日後他們兩人的關係會變得如何，但至少，他知道自己再也不會逃避了。

※　※　※

Chuck帶著花束站在紀念碑前方。

紀念公園早在數年前就已落成，但Chuck從沒來過這裡。理由很單純：因為他不知道該怎麼面對那起讓他失去母親的怪獸攻擊事件。

Chuck對景觀設計一竅不通，他只覺得紀念公園的景色挺不錯的，有樹有花也有草，晴朗的天空下陽光照在淺色的石碑上，散發著莊重又寧靜的氣氛。公園裡有一堵長長的石牆，上頭密密麻麻刻著殉難軍人以及罹難平民的名字。Chuck沿著石牆緩步前進，依照姓名字母的順序，在其中一面等人高的牆壁上找到「Angela Hansen」的名字。

他彎下腰，把花束放在地上，然後伸出手，用手指摸過刻印在牆上那特定名字的每一個字母。

他記得照片上母親的臉孔，但她的樣貌卻似乎越來越模糊。

_嗨，Mom，抱歉一直沒有過來這裡。我猜……我猜那是因為妳的兒子沒有那麼勇敢吧？_

Chuck不知道該如何解釋，他一直認為自己的命是犧牲了母親的性命換來的，過去十年他無法不怪罪自己，也無法不怪罪Herc。成為一名出色的Jaeger駕駛，證明自己的價值，如果他有能力從怪獸攻擊的危機拯救許多人的性命，那麼在天國的Angela是否會引以為傲？她的兒子或許害死了她，但那個小男孩長大之後成為一名保護人類對抗怪獸的戰士，不至於讓她白白犧牲，她是否會這麼想？

Chuck知道他母親不可能會計較那件事——Herc已經表示得很清楚——然而，關於另一件事，他就沒什麼把握了……

_還有，我知道現在的情況絕對不是妳樂意見到的，可是我們發生了一些事，老爸和我。我知道這不「正常」，但我還是希望妳能夠諒解我們現在的關係。我會照顧他。我們會照顧對方……希望如此。_

他很難具體說明他們父子到底經歷了什麼，他只知道關鍵應該是Drift。

共享意識雖然是戰鬥的需求，但那無疑是一種非常親密的接觸，需要絕對信任的搭檔關係。

除了Herc，Chuck不認為在這世上他還能找到另一個人和他建立那種程度的信任關係。

他的最後一個任務——Operation Pitfall——和Pentecost共同駕駛 _Striker Eureka_ 的經驗改變了他。Chuck認識Pentecost許多年，但直到他們一起駕駛 _Striker_ ，在Drift裡他才第一次真正看清楚那個人。

Stacker Pentecost是一個值得尊敬的領袖、戰士、以及父親。引爆核彈之前，Chuck說有機會能和Pentecost共事是他的榮幸，那是真心話。

和Herc搭檔多年，Chuck很清楚他的父親為他付出的苦心；但在Drift裡看到Pentecost養育Mako的記憶，Chuck才真正瞭解到身為一個父親的心情。

Chuck自知他粉碎了Herc心中對於父子關係的想像，但他……好吧，某方面而言他承認自己確實是個自我中心的渾球，再一次死裡逃生，他不是真正在乎別人怎麼看或怎麼想，只要老爸也有意思而且他們不會傷害到別人，他才不管這是否合乎社會規範。

Herc搭機返回香港，他們再度和對方道別，但這一次分別時Chuck的心情已經大不相同了。

他做了決定，他願意等，這會是一條漫漫長路，而他告訴自己必須要有耐心。然後他出門——中途行經花店暫停了幾分鐘——來到這座紀念公園，告訴他的母親，她不在的這些年裡發生了什麼事，以及他下定決心做了某個難以被社會大眾接納的決定。

分離後的第一晚最是難熬，屋裡少了老爸的身影，但他的枕頭和毯子上仍有老爸的氣味。

前一天晚上，離別的不捨幾乎把他逼瘋。在這張床上，他吻遍Herc全身，輕咬他皮膚上的刺青，舌尖舔過每一道新舊疤痕，他小心翼翼只在衣服能遮住的部位留下齒痕，胸口、腹部、大腿、背部、後腰。

Chuck把臉埋在枕頭上，用力吸氣，昨晚Herc就趴臥在這個位置，而他跪坐在老爸身後，當他的嘴唇沿著Herc的脊椎往下，雙手分開他的臀瓣，直到舌頭碰到穴口時，Herc發出的聲音……

他忍不住把手伸進褲子，握住自己撫弄，回想起Herc因為他的嘴唇和舌頭而顫抖呻吟的模樣。這不是Chuck第一次自慰的時候想著他的父親，但這是他第一次覺得自己終於可以 _正大光明_ 想著Herc的臉和身體和聲音。

分離之後，他們各自回到原本的生活，但這次他們保持聯絡。每隔幾天Chuck會打電話給Herc，他們的通話大多簡短，其中還有不少時間鏡頭對著Max讓Herc對他們的鬥牛犬說話，但至少他們不會和對方的近況脫節。

閒暇的時候，Chuck開始整理住處，把打掃的範圍從客廳、廚房、浴室和他的臥室等他實際的生活空間擴及到整棟房屋，並且添置了一些傢具和電器。當他把為數不多的書籍從紙箱取出來擺上新購入的書架時，他瞪著手裡那本舊版的《業餘無線電手冊》，回憶起他在進入Jaeger學院之前，玩無線電是他的其中一項興趣。他考慮也許他可以買了一組設備，考取一張業餘無線電執照。他還考慮報名飛行訓練班，學習駕駛私人飛機或直升機，他懷念從空中俯瞰大海的景象。

沒過多久，Chuck二十二歲了。生日那天，下班後他和同事朋友在餐廳歡聚，等他回到宿舍，Herc在幾千公里外對他說生日快樂。他看著螢幕上的Herc，乘著些許酒意，差點提議視訊性愛——但他很快便放棄那個念頭，擔心Herc會覺得不自在。

他想念Herc，但他不知道他們什麼時候才會見面。

到了十一月初，Chuck臨時決定去一趟香港。他沒有通知Herc——因為他想給老爸一個驚喜，而不是因為五個月前Herc事先沒說一聲就突然出現在他們家所以這回他想要扯平——Chuck聯絡了Mako，確認他們歡迎訪客，然後他才放心訂了機票，向工作單位請了假，安排Max給認識的人照顧，他預計在Herc生日當天抵達香港，然後在那裡待上三天。

隨著班機的日子越來越接近，Chuck越來越興奮期待，甚至比當年他收到通知要前去科迪亞克島的時候還要緊張。

他依依不捨揮別Max，帶著輕便的行李出發前往機場，搭上飛機飛往香港。直到下了飛機，Chuck才猛然想起北半球現在是冬季，而他身上只穿著一件短袖T恤，但他旋即發現短袖還滿適合這裡溫暖的十一月。

他從機場自行搭車前往PPDC總部，有點意外看到來接他的人竟然是Raleigh——戰後Raleigh仍留在香港，Chuck有聽說他和Mako開始交往，但他沒多問細節——更諷刺的則是Raleigh帶著他參觀新的總部。

香港碎頂總部與他記憶中的建築物有不小的落差，行走在一度熟悉的走道上，帶給他恍如隔世的感覺。最常和他們擦肩而過的不是穿著連身工作服的技術人員，而是穿著實驗室白袍的科學家。科學部門不再是陰暗狹窄、不同領域的科學家必須共用的小小實驗室，而是占據了好幾層樓的大型研究單位。Chuck看到好幾個透明水槽和浸泡在液體裡的怪獸標本整齊排放在照明充足的實驗室，這個景象一點都不嚇人，反倒像個小型展示廳。沒有新的怪獸似乎讓「Kaiju Groupie」Newton有那麼一點點失望，不過他也表示，現在終於有時間和資源好好研究和分析這些年取得的資料，撰寫幾篇深入分析怪獸基因科技的文章，這未嘗不是件好事。拄著拐杖站在一旁的Hermann不以為然哼了幾聲——然而，從那兩位科學家至今仍共用休息室的事實看來，Chuck相信他們相處得應該不錯。

Tendo現在是Drift科技研究的負責人，他們的部門基於不同的研究目標再區分成兩組：其中一組專注在透過Drift連結不同個體意識的技術與應用，另一組則側重在如何將操縱Jaeger的界面運用在遠端操作複雜的精密機械。這個部門位於昔日停放Jaeger的廣場，高度超過一百公尺的開闊空間如今被鋼筋、木板、和強化玻璃等建材分隔成許多半密閉的研究室。當Chuck仰頭觀望頗有設計感的建築結構時，Raleigh若無其事對他說道：「看來建築工也是很實用的。」

終於，Mako出現了。她開朗地笑著和Chuck打招呼，和他閒聊起來。等到她瞄見Chuck肩上的背包，她便丟下Raleigh，領著Chuck往宿舍的方向走去。「在你離開之後，那間寢室一直空著，我已經安排好了，這幾天你可以睡在你以前的寢室。」

他把行李往昔日寢室的床上一丟，將訪客識別證掛在身上，接著又隨Mako繼續在基地裡走走逛逛。Chuck忍不住尋思，假如他沒有離開PPDC， _他_ 在這裡的生活又會是如何呢？也許他有機會像Tendo或Mako或其他的人一樣，都能適應戰後的生活？但轉念一想，現今他在澳洲的生活也挺不錯的，不再侷限於基地的圍牆裡，認識了不同生活圈不同背景的人——更重要的，如果他沒有離開，也許Herc和他就不會有任何進展。

一直到晚餐的時候，Chuck才終於見到了Herc。他們約在基地外的一間餐廳——據說這間餐廳是Newton推薦的——Tendo和Chuck先到，沒多久之後Mako、Raleigh和Herc也到了。

Herc又蓄了鬍子，身上穿著便服，見到兒子出現在面前，他先是一愣，然後露出驚喜的神情。Chuck知道自己想必開始傻笑了，他連忙克制笑容，隨著另外三人一起高聲說：「生日快樂！」

他們父子坐在圓桌旁相鄰的位置，但在他們吃吃喝喝時，兩人沒有太多的交談，也沒有太多視線接觸，就像以前那對有著溝通障礙的父子。

他們離開餐館的時候還不到晚上九點。Tendo先站了起來，向大家道歉——但他的語氣沒半點歉意——說他不能太晚回去，否則Mrs. Choi會不高興。Raleigh大笑著用力拍了一下他的肩膀，然後他們決定打道回基地。一行人回到基地後各走各的，Chuck看到另外兩位昔日的Jaeger駕駛搭檔手牽著手，他替Mako感到高興，但同時他也有點羨慕。

Chuck瞭解他若想和自己的父親在一起，那麼他可能永遠不能向別人炫耀或分享他的戀情，他們只能保守秘密。他有這層覺悟，而他願意承受這些。

他只希望Herc也願意和他一起承受這些。

父子兩人安靜地走回宿舍，他發現Herc仍住在以前的寢室，也就是他隔壁的房間。

「晚安，Dad。」他說，他們站在Herc的房間門口，他在門外而父親在門內。

Herc點了點頭，但沒有搭腔。他站在原地望著Chuck好半晌，最後扶著門板往旁邊一站，示意Chuck走進來。

他踏進Herc的房間，回過身，和關上房門的父親面對面。他聞到Herc的呼出的氣息有淡淡的酒味，猜想他自己的身上也是相同的氣味。他忍不住伸手摸向Herc的下巴，「我想念你的鬍子，old man。」

「跟你說過別那樣叫我。」Herc輕聲喝斥，但他的臉上沒有半點怒氣，只有滿滿的溺愛。

Chuck想起今年初，在這個房間裡，他幫受傷的Herc穿上衣服，然後他親了Herc。

那是他們的第一個吻。

他握住Herc的雙臂，動作非常緩慢靠近他的父親，但他的心跳越來越快。他停住在Herc的面前，笑著注視他的父親閉上眼，金紅色的睫毛和水藍色的眼睛。

這一次，縮短最後的距離讓他們嘴唇相碰的人，是Herc。

※　※　※

_… Do you come from a land down under? Where women glow and men plunder?…_

電臺播放著熟悉的老歌，Herc忍不住跟著旋律輕哼。Chuck從駕駛座上轉過頭瞥了他一眼，臉上掛微笑，動手調高收音機的音量，然後他把手放在Herc的大腿上——但在Herc抗議之前，他的兒子就已把不安分的左手收了回去，放在方向盤上。

2026年的終戰週年紀念，Herc正式卸下PPDC指揮官一職，在他的兒子之後也從PPDC退休了。

Herc已經醞釀退休好一段時間了，由於PPDC改制後運作順利，少了他也不痛不癢，再加上他認識的人大多已經不再了，戰時他自認是個不會離開戰場的軍人，但到了戰後他沒有理由再留戀碎頂總部。

大家都聽過那句順口溜，「老兵從來不退休，怪獸先抓走他們（Old rangers never retired, Kaiju get them first.）」，Herc是非常少數活到退休年紀的資深Jaeger駕駛，而他不確定這到底是幸運抑或不幸。他是研究Drift科技的重要「樣本」，因為全世界只有他一個人經歷近十年的Drift，腦部掃描顯示神經握結永久改變了他的腦神經，但實際造成哪些影響，由於有效樣本數不足，研究團隊也很難斷言。

卸任後Herc回到家鄉，回到他和Chuck同住的宿舍。但在他開始享受退休生活之際，他竟然在大熱天患了重感冒，昏昏沉沉度了將近一個星期才好轉。

「你需要度假，讓自己放鬆，好好休息一陣子。」Chuck對他說。

Herc努力回想上次度假是哪一年的往事，但他一時之間想不到答案。

「旅行聽起來不錯，有什麼建議嗎？」

「西海岸怎麼樣？」Chuck隨口說道。

幾天後，父子兩人帶著地圖和行李還有Max，開著家裡那輛老貨卡，開始從太平洋到印度洋的公路之旅。

在路上他們仍不常說話，經常好幾個小時都沒交談，但氣氛一點也不會尷尬。

Chuck是Herc決定返回家鄉的主要原因。去年年中他回到香港後，Chuck一直和他保持通訊，雖然兩人之間隔著海洋，但那段時間卻是Herc感覺他這輩子最靠近他兒子的幾個月：Chuck努力抓住他，不讓分隔兩地的父子距離越來越遠。

他愛Chuck的情感永遠都不會像他愛Angela的情感，但他察覺到他對Chuck的感情一點一點起了變化，不再只是一個父親愛著兒子的心情。

Herc還在摸索，他們兩人都是，試圖在這段既是親人也是情人的關係裡找到平衡點。

Chuck依然稱呼他「Dad」，在他眼裡Herc還是他的父親。（某些時候，他會附在他耳旁，滾燙的氣息吹進他的耳朵，親暱地叫他 _Daddy_ ，然後輕咬他的耳殼。）

在旅途上，偶爾他們會被陌生人認出來——Chuck抱怨都是Max太顯眼的關係——而他們在公眾的場合都表現得像一般的父子。

夜裡，他們睡在同一個房間裡、同一張床上。

他們從一開始就以血緣的連結，Drift讓他們的精神連結，而現在他們的關係混合了血緣和精神和肉體的層面但難以被歸類。

儘管還沒完全釐清頭緒，但Herc有預感日後他們還是會被綁在一起。

Herc逐漸接受Chuck對他抱持的強烈、單純、不顧一切的情感，他不再抗拒這段違背道德的關係，但他依舊有個煩惱——

在他們抵達伯斯的那天，前一晚在露營區過夜的兩人一起踏進旅館的淋浴間，Chuck開心地替Herc擦洗身子，還說小時候老爸替他洗澡，現在反過來只是公平。看到欣喜雀躍的神情洋溢在那張年輕的臉孔上，Herc忍不住對他說：「我比你大二十三歲。」

Chuck聳了聳肩，「所以呢？」

「等你三十歲的時候，我已經五十好幾了。」

「那又怎樣？」他毫不在意又問，雙手來回撫摸著Herc的大腿。

Herc吸了口氣，解釋道：「在你應該找個人共組家庭的時候，我已經是那種不出幾年就會被送進安養院的老頭了。」

Chuck停止手上的動作，直勾勾瞪著Herc，然後他張臂抱住Herc，手臂使勁狠狠摟住他，「那又怎樣？我不在乎！」

他激烈的反應令Herc有點驚訝，但也……有點感動。他親了一下Chuck，試圖安撫他，但那個吻卻變成想要證明什麼的熱吻，而劇烈的吻結束在他被推著轉過身，面向淋浴間的牆壁，Chuck整個人貼上他的背部，一手放在他的胯間搓揉，另一手在他胸腹間遊走，而半勃起的陰莖抵著他的屁股。

「你說過別叫你老頭。」Chuck喃喃說道：「我才不在乎你比我大幾歲。還有別說傻話了，我們會一直住在一起，我才不會把你送走。」

他的兒子繼續親吻他的頸側和肩膀，他闔上眼，手指伸進他的身體摸索和擴張的感覺曾經陌生但現在已相當熟悉。如果以前問Herc，他絕不會說Chuck是個有耐心的人，但現在他知道他那衝動的兒子只消拿定主意，是可能表現得非常有耐心，而他的耐心通常用在Herc的身上，他總會非常有耐性地撩撥Herc，等到他準備好，才會緩慢推進他的身體，直到完全沒入，又會等待他的身體適應了才會開始有動作。

在那個年輕氣盛的渾小子開始毫不留情衝撞之前，他附在Herc耳邊，輕聲說：「還有，等到你想要孫子而我想要孩子的時候，或許我們可以一起領養小孩——他或她依然會是個Hansen。」

 

 


End file.
